Little Things Matter
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Finn isn't anywhere insight and the one person she wishes wasn't, somehow is always there. Puck/Quinn.


Little Things Matter

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. This is my first Glee fic. I have written stories for Gossip Girl in the past and if any of my followers from there read this it will be greatly appreciated! I haven't been writing much lately, but I figured I would give this a chance. This is short, but this a multi-chapter fic so there will be more little moments. I hope you enjoy and please review! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did Puck and Quinn would be together already.

Paring: Puck/Quinn

Rating: T

Summary: Finn isn't anywhere insight and the one person she wishes wasn't, somehow is always there.

~*~*~*~

He sees her waiting on the sidewalk, he presumes she waiting on his best friend. He watches as her ponytail lightly sways to the wind. He drives up to her in his truck and rolls down his window.

"What do you want?" She beats him to the punch line.

He smirks. "Waiting on Finn? He's still in there singing with his leading lady." He hopes that stabs her somehow just like she does to him everyday.

She winces and immediately he feels guilty.

He hasn't spoken to her since he found out she was carrying _their_ child. He looks her up and down for the first time since she called him a Lima loser, which still replays in his head every night he tries to fall asleep.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asks sincerity on his tired face.

She hesitates. She doesn't want to tell him what she really needs because that will make her more pained than she already is.

"I have a doctor's appointment." She tells him looking right into his dark eyes.

He looks at the binder. He's noticed lately that she always carries a binder even when one is not needed. It makes him feel like she is trying to hide their mistake. He knows she is, but every time he sees her with the binder it hurts him a little. He would never openly admit that, though.

"Hop in." He leans over to open the passenger door.

"Puck…" She says in her softest voice.

He looks right at her in that moment. "It's the least I can do."

She looks around and he can tell that she is hoping Finn will walk up in save her in that moment. He doesn't and she climbs in his car and gives him the directions.

~*~*~*~

They sit in the waiting room waiting for Quinn's named to be called. Somehow the atmosphere doesn't freak him out as much as he thought it would. He then wondered how many appointments Finn had come to.

"How many appointments have you had?" He asks her.

She looks to him, somehow finding comfort in his voice. "This is my second time."

He nods. "Did Finn go to the first one?"

He asks her this in a more of an aggressive tone because he wants to make sure Finn hasn't been bailing on her like he did today.

She shakes her head. "You're the first person." Her eyes start to water a bit.

He nods, while the anger inside him starts to build up. He thinks of his best friend, who in his mind had the best life. He then looks to his best friends girlfriend and reminds himself this is what she wanted.

"I'm here for you." He stares straight ahead when he reveals this.

"Quinn Fabray." The receptionist calls her name.

She gets up and holds her hand out. He takes it.

~*~*~*~

She lies on the table while they wait for the doctor. He's standing and it makes her nervous. She sees him looking at the pamphlets and she is reminded that she could of picked him. She still _could_ pick him.

The doctor opens the door and smiles at her. "How are we doing today?"

He looks up from reading and makes eye contact with her. She looks vulnerable and scared and he tries the best to get his heart back to a normal heartbeat.

"Would_ daddy_ like to sit down?" The doctor motions for him to take a seat next to her.

He stands there for a minute, debating on whether she wants him to sit or not. He sees her nod and motion for him to come over. He takes a seat next to her and her hand grabs for his. He takes it firmly and remembers the last time he was this close to her.

She takes his hand and she realizes he has been more supportive then Finn had ever been. She then feels the hot tears on her skin.

The doctor puts the cool jelly against her abdomen and she winces. He presses his lips towards her hand and realizes she didn't pull away. He watches the screen and for the first time sees _their_ baby.

He notices she is smiling and he can't help, but smile himself.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" The doctor asks.

He looks to her to see if she wants to know the information before saying yes.

She nods.

"Your going to parents to a healthy baby girl."

He stares in awe. It's a girl. They were having a girl.

He looks to her to see that she is now crying a bit harder. His heart aches and he finally does something his heart has been telling him to do, he takes his arms and wraps them around her and gives her a reassuring kiss on the temple.

She smiles for the first time in a long time.


End file.
